1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gear for use in horseback riding. More particularly, this invention pertains to an auxiliary visor for a rider""s helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor activities such as horseback riding subjects one to considerable exposure to the sun. For this reason, protective riding helmets commonly include a brim or bill to shade the rider""s face.
Riding helmets come in standard sizes and configurations. Unfortunately, many standard riding helmets possess bills of insufficient size to shade the rider""s face effectively. As a result, the rider is often subject to undesirable amounts of ultraviolet radiation. This may lead to undesired xe2x80x9cleatheringxe2x80x9d of the skin as well as skin cancers and melanomas.
The present invention addresses the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art by providing an auxililary visor adaptable to a riding helmet. Such visor includes a bill for shading a wearer. Such visor includes at least one edge.
A band is fixed to such edge of the bill. Such band comprises an elongated member of flexible material having interior and exterior surfaces and opposed ends. A fastener is provided for securing the band to surround and apply an inwardly-directed force to the exterior surface of a helmet. Such fastener comprises mating cooperative elements fixed in facing relationship to the opposed ends of the member.
The interior surface comprises a strip of material that includes a material of predetermined non-sticky composition for imposing, in combination with the inwardly-directed force, a frictional force for retaining the band to a riding helmet.
The preceding and other features and advantages of this invention will become further apparent from the detailed discussion that follows. Such description is accompanied by a set of drawing figures. Numerals of the drawing figures, corresponding to those of the written description, point to the features of the invention with like numerals referring to like features throughout.